Awkward First Meetings
by LittleYepa
Summary: A collection of AU oneshots where various male Harry Potter characters awkwardly meet for the very first time often resulting in a relationship. AU's will take place in both Wizarding and Non-magic settings. HP/DM, HP/CW, HP/BZ, HP/TN, HP/NL, HW/SM, JSP/SM RL/SB, JP&SB, ASP/SM, etc.
1. Impact - HPxCW

**First fic in my Awkward First Meeting Series. This one is a Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley. If you'd link to continue on with a story from one of the oneshots please contact me. Also don't be shy about sending a prompt or pairing you'd like to see.**

 **Chapter is Unbeta and any mistakes are my own.**

 **Prompt - "I'm running late to school and you just hit me with your motorcycle cause you're also late and no I don't want to go to the hospital instead because I cannot miss this test just please give me a ride instead?"**

 **Impact**

"Fuck!" Harry cursed as he watched the bus he needed to catch pull away from the curb. He ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair in frustration. Nothing was going right today! He woke up nice and early that morning so he could make his ' _wonderful_ ' family full english breakfast, but the moment they saw it they complained that it was cold and the eggs were burnt- ' _You'll have to make it again!_ '

After scrounging up enough ingredients to re-make the perfectly decent breakfast; Harry ran out of the house with only a slice of burnt toast in his hand. He ran all the way down Privet Drive and the connecting streets till he arrived at the train station. Just barely making it onto to the train before the doors shut tightly behind him. What should have been a short 24 minute ride into London turned into a 40 minute wait when there was error with the railroad switch. That was ok! He had thought something might happen so he had given himself plenty of time to get to the Hogwarts bus.

Once off the train he ran through the crowd of people; trying to find the exit, he bumped into a man that was similar to uncle Vernon's size and was thrown off balance. When Harry finally regained his footing he realized that the man was yelling at him about a wallet and he could see round checkered security hat's making their way towards them. Harry did not have time for this! Before the large man could grab a hold of him Harry took off.

He had had lots of practice running away from people since he was little. Dudley and his gang used to love to play 'Harry hunting' when they were little, until Harry became too fast for them. Never before did Harry think he'd be thankful for the mistreatment of his relatives. The crowd of people aided in his getaway, it wasn't like he was guilty so he didn't feel bad about fleeing. He had a test to take!

Just when he thought he was in the all clear and was going to make it to the Hogwarts bus just in the tick of time he rounded the corner and saw said bus drive away. There was still a chance, if he rushed through back alleys and the bus got delayed he might be able to catch it at the next stop. Taking a step of the curb he went to cross the street and-

"Shit! Are you ok?" A deep voice asked. How did he end on the hard crumbling street? Black dots danced across his vision as Harry tried to sit up. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" Large rough hands stopped him from getting up. Harry looked up at the man who was helping him. The man was muscular mountain topped with a mane of fiery red hair. "Don't sit up, you're hurt. I'm going to call an ambulance." An ambulance? No, no, no. He had a test to write. Harry shook his head which hurt and croaked a weak 'no' to the red head.

"Shh, it's going to be alright." The man said as Harry forced himself to get up despite the pain.

"No, no time for an ambulance. I have a bus to catch." Harry said stubbornly as he used the taller body to support himself. Everything hurt and a rib or two were possibly cracked.

"Look kid, I hit you with my motorcycle. You're in no condition to be up and about let alone catching a bus." The man said as he caught Harry when he began to sway uncertainly.

"I've had worse." Harry said trying to reassure the man who held him in his arm, but only caused him to frown more. "I've got to go." The man's arms tightened around him as Harry tried to break free.

"Ok I get it, no ambulance but let me take you to St. Mungo's. I'm heading there anyways." The redhead suggested.

"Look if you really want to help me you could give me a lift to Hogwarts, otherwise I have to go." Harry said, wiggling out of strangers grasp. Every step he took sent spikes of pain shooting up his spine. The pain would be worth it once he aced the entrance exam and was finally able to escape from his 'family'. He heard a loud frustrated sigh from behind him before that was calling out to him once more.

"Kid wait!" Harry turned around and gave him a questioning look. "I'll give you a ride to Hogwarts if you promise to get yourself looked at once you're finished there."

"Deal!" Harry replied with a grateful smile. He hobbled back over towards the redhead and his motorcycle.

The stranger waited till Harry was close before he turned towards his bike. The way he hovered close to him, it was like he expected Harry to fall apart any second now, which made Harry bristled with annoyance. He wasn't a fragile flower!

"Here-" He reached into a small black case at the rear of the motorbike and pulled out a second helmet. "Put this on, don't want to cause any more damage to that pretty little head of yours."

A blush crept up his cheeks as he took the offered head protection. This was the first time anyone had called him pretty before, even if it was only a joke. Especially by someone as ruggedly handsome as this stranger.

"Ready?" Harry was brought out of his thoughts only to realize that his companion already had his helmet on and was astride the vehicle.

"Sure..." Harry answered awkwardly; trying not to think of just where he'll be sitting shortly. He stepped forward, grimacing only when stumbled but finally made it the orange bike. It took a few tries before he was able to make it on. Once he got himself situated behind the bigger body he realized he had a problem. "Err...Where do I hold on?"

He received a chuckle. "Just wrap your arms around my waist, and if you need me to stop just give me a pinch."

"Sounds good." Harry said with a nod- feeling a little silly because the red head couldn't see him -as he did just as he was told. The stranger's body felt firm under his touch. "You do know how to get to Hogwarts, right?"

The red head kicked the stand up and revved the engine. "A little late to be asking that don't you think?" He replied with laugh and he stepped on the gas before Harry could reply. He had to cling to the warm body in front of him or else be thrown from the bike. It hurt to sit like this but in the end this would all be worth it.

Closing his eyes, Harry laid his head against the large back; the leather cool against his cheek. Taking a deep breath he could make out faint scent of smoke and cinnamon. The bike weaved in and out of traffic but Harry tuned all that out. He trusted that the stranger would get him there quickly and safely. He used this time to go over information and equations that were likely to be on the exam so he was surprised when the bike came to a complete stop.

Harry lifted his head it's comfortable position and winced as pain shot down from his neck to his spine. Looking around at the surrounding area he frowned. This was a prestigious school? The stone walkway had weeds growing in between the flagstones, the trees grew wild; hiding the majority of the large stone building and the large wooden double doors look worn and weathered from years of use.

"We're here?"

"Yep!" The red headed stranger replied as he removed the protective headgear. "I know looks can be deceiving but it's a really good school."

"You went here?" Harry let his surprise show on his face then quickly scolded himself.

"I did, so has the rest of my family. Two of my brother are still attending."

"Oh." He felt foolish. Quickly he undid the strap and slid the helmet off; his hair an even bigger mess after being trapped for so long. "I should get going- Thanks for the ride." He stood up and tried to lift his left leg over the passenger seat but staggered into the sturdy stranger ;the helmet clattered against the pavement.

"I really think you should go to the hospital." He commented as he helped Harry steady himself and get off the vehicle.

"I'm fine-" His protest was weak especially when the stranger turned those disbelieving blue eyes on him. "I really am but I promise I'll seek medical attention once I'm finished here."

"That's all I ask." His smile was strained. "Now go on before I change my mind and drag you to the hospital myself."

Harry gave him a relieved smile and hobbled along the overgrown path and up the chipped stairs. He was so close to his goal. He could taste it.

"I'm Charlie by the way. Charlie Weasley." The man called out as Harry pulled opened the heavy old wooden door.

…●·.❣.·●…

"Harry, Harry Potter." The green eyed teen replied with a pained but cheeky grin on his face. Then disappeared behind the tall wood chipped door.

Charlie had never met such an frustrating, stubborn, bull headed, idiotic, beautiful, fascinating person in his life before. He reached down and picked up the fallen helmet by his feet and placed it back into it's case.

He kicked out the stand and got comfortable in his seat; he was already late so what would the difference of another hour or so. Besides, Charlie had a feeling that if someone didn't make sure Harry took care of himself then he wouldn't. It wasn't long until he felt a vibration from his front pocket.

" _Charlie? Where the bloody hell are you?_ " His youngest brother's voice boomed through the mobile; in the background he could hear his mother's reprimand, ' _Language Ronald!_ '. " _Fleur's gone into labour and Bill's already been kicked out of the room. He's freaking out!_ "

"Sorry, I sort of had an accident, I'll be there in an hour or so. If it's all over before I get there tell Fleur I'm sorry I missed it and congrats."

" _Charlie? Charlie?_ " His mother's worried voice came on to the line. " _What's this about an accident? Are you hurt?_ "

"I'm fine Mum. Not a scratch on me." He smiled; even though he was a grown up and had long since moved out of the house his mum worried about him as if he was still 3 years old.

" _I just knew you shouldn't have bought that death contraption you call a vehicle! Do you need your father to come get you, dear?_ "

"Mum!" Charlie's check turned bright red. "Really, I'm fine. I just have something I need to do before I head to the hospital."

" _If you're sure…_ " He could just hear the deep frown that was marring her already aged face.

"I am." He leaned back and scratched his nose. "Don't worry I'll be there soon. I've got to go Mum." Out of the corner of his eye he could see people trickle out of the ancient school so he hung up after receiving a 'Alright dear'.

It took a while but finally he saw that unruly raven hair bobbing through the crowd. Surprise shown in those emerald eyes and Harry caught sight of him sitting in the same spot.

"You waited for me?" Harry asked shyly as he limped towards him; a light blush staining his cheeks.

"I just had this feeling you wouldn't seek medical attention like you said you would and by that look on your face I was right." A satisfied smirk appeared on Charlie's face as Harry looked guilty away. "Besides I didn't get your number and wasn't sure how else to ask you out..." He tapered off embarrassed.

"What-" Shock was written all over Harry's perfect heart shaped face.

"If it makes you feel uncomfortable we can just for-" Charlie rushed to say.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry?"

"Yes I'll go out with you." Harry said; the blush deepening to a darker shade of red.

"Yea?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"Yea."

"Right, first things first. Hospital for you." Charlie gave him a pointed look and took out the spare helmet once more.

Harry groaned but took the offered helmet, put it on and got onto the back of the motorcycle once more. "Fine but you have to take me out for coffee afterwards." The slim arms wound around his waist and he felt Harry press his head against his head; it felt so much more intimate this time.

"Deal."

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Next chapter - Albus S.P/Scorpius**_


	2. Fight Me? - ASPxSM

**This prompt was posted on facebook from a tumblr post by** **ohsebs.**

 **Prompt - My nurse just came in to check my vitals and I told him to fight me from beneath a mountain pillows. He just moved my pillows and told me maybe later. He just came in again and when I tried to tell him to fight me again I started coughing and I couldn't breath and then then he just smiled and told me he won't fight me because he know I'd win. Apparently I seduced him with my drool and terrible lungs because he wrote his number on a coffee from the gift shop under "fight me?"**

 **If you'd link to continue on with a story from one of the oneshots please contact me. Also don't be shy about sending a prompt or pairing you'd like to see.**

 **Chapter is Unbeta and any mistakes are my own.**

 **Fight me?**

Lily giggled as she placed the 12th pillow- which she had transfigured out of random objects in the room -on top of her unconscious older brother's body. She had been left alone in the sterile white hospital room while her parents and oldest brother talked to the healer about what happened and what treatment options there she could have gone with them but that just screamed boring, so she opted to wait in the small room with her sleeping brother just incase he woke up.

After 10 minutes of waiting she regretted that decision.

Watching someone sleep was just as-if not more boring than watching paint dry; so she had found a way to amuse herself.

"What are you doing dork?" The familiar sound of her brother James' voice startled her just as she was about to place the final pillow on top of Albus' face. Her older brother was leaning against the wooden door frame with his arms crossed.

"I'm burying our beloved idiotic brother, James, what does it look like?" She huffed and flung her long red hair over her shoulder. Turning back to the mountain of white, she placed the remaining pillow on top of her older brother; leaving enough room for him to breath comfortably.

"It looks like you're causing trouble." He gave her a pointed look but she could laughter shining in his eyes. "Sometimes it's hard to believe you're 20 years old." James pushed off the frame and strolled towards the pair; inspecting Lily's handy work.

"Oh, sorry." Both turned around to look at the newcomer. "I didn't think anyone would be in here." Said the unknown male. He was tall and lanky with a head of fine white blond hair; the pale yellow robes he wore marked him as trainee healer. He looked familiar but the siblings had a hard time placing him.

"You mean," Lily said with a little flair and motioned towards the standard hospital issued bed, "besides the patient?"

"Yes." Bright red blossomed on the blond's cheeks.

"Ignore her." James said with a roll of the eyes. "She just likes to be a smartass."

"Better a smartass than a lameass!" She quipped smuggly.

"Right," The trainee said with an awkward cough as he fiddled with the cork note board in his hands. "I'm just here to quickly check on Mr. Potter. Has he awoken yet?"

"Not yet, no." James shook his head negatively then frowned. "Don't I know you?"

"Yes, I'm-" Before the he could finish a low muffled moan could he heard coming from the lump on the bed. The trainee rushed between the two siblings, right over to the single bed and removed the top pillow which was covering the raven haired patient.

"Is he ok?" James asked as he fought the urge to check his little brother over and get in the way of the trainee.

"He's probably in some pain but I am unable to give him anymore pain reliever for it will interfere with the potion he will be taking later. Do not worry though, he will be perfectly healthy by tomorrow." The blond gave the siblings what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Please stand back."

Turning back he gave his full attention to the patient. "Mr. Potter?" His voice was laced with concern as he watched groggy eyelids open to reveal brilliant emerald eyes. "Good you're awake."

"Hmm?"

"You've been in a Quidditch accident and have been admitted into St. Mungo' injuries are not severe but you will be required to remain in the hospital overnight. Upon your arrival you were administered a mild pain reliever and sleep aid. We have also taken the liberty of calling your relatives. Do you understand?" The blond recited as he checked over the chart on the clipboard.

While waiting for a reply he waved his wand in a complex pattern with practiced ease and looked over the results that appeared at the tip of his wand. "Good, good. Nothing abnormal." He said to himself. "I'm sorry what was that?" Albus had mumbled something while the trainee had been distracted.

"Fight me." Came the reply. A silence fell over the room as all three of them had not expected that. Lily and James were the first to react as they both bursted out laughing; James laughed so hard he almost fell on the floor.

The trainee fought hard not to allow an amused smile to show on his face as began to remove the 11 other pillows from Albus' body and head. "Maybe later, Mr. Potter." He said gently.

"Lily? James?" The trio turned to find a man standing in the door frame. Scorpius recognized him right away; he doubted anyone in the wizarding world wouldn't know him by sight. Harry Potter. The man just screamed power and strength; as head auror he wasn't out in the field and yet he was in perfect shape. The only signs that he was getting older were the wrinkles around his emerald eyes and the spattering of grey along his hairline. "The healers have everything under control here. We should leave Healer…" His mature eyes surveyed the blond and widened slightly as they locked eyes.

"Level 3 Trainee Scorpius Malfoy, Sir. I've been given full control over this case."

Mr. Potter gave him a nod of approval. "Right, we should leave Trainee Malfoy to his work. Your Mother and I are going to head to the burrow now and let let the rest of the family know everything is fine; if you would like to join us."

"About time!" Lily said relieved as she bounded out of the room without looking back.

Scorpius watched her go with a smirk; nothing seemed to faze that fiery redhead, before shifting his gaze to her oldest brother. His posture had changed from relaxed and carefree to stiff and formal. A war of emotions flitted across his face - Gryffindors were never good at hiding their emotions.

"Malfoy." His tone agitate and suspicious; as if he expect the blond to start hexing them any minute now. "If you hurt one hair-"

"James!" Mr. Potter stern voice rang through the small room.

"But Dad-!"

"Leave it. Now."

"Sorry dad." A chagrined James stalked out of the room under the watchful eye of his father. It was amazing that no matter how old you got your parents could make you feel like you're 5 years old with just one word. Once James was out of sight, Mr. Potter turned his heavy gaze to his ex-rival's son.

"I know what it is like to be judged by your father's mistakes, Trainee Malfoy, and so I have every confidence in leaving my son in your capable hands." With one last nod he swept out of the room leaving behind patient and trainee.

Scorpius released the breath of air he had not realized he had been holding. The Potter family had always been an intimidating force at school but nothing had prepared him for meeting the 'Harry Potter'. Growing up he had hear the stories from his mother about how 'Harry Potter' saved the Wizarding world from an insane megalomaniac. Something Scorpius' father refused to talk about.

"Alright." Looking back down at the chart he began to fill in the results from earlier. "Now how are you feeling, Mr. Potter?" When he didn't receive a reply his time he looked up only to discover his patient was asleep once more.

…●·.❣.·●…

The next time the blond trainee entered the room Albus was waking. In Scorpius arms was a tray filled with a plate of food, a glass of water and two small potion vials. He made his way over to the bed and placed the tray on the bedside table.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Potter?" Scorpius used the back of his hand to gage if the brunet had a fever. He was a little on the warm side which worried the trainee. Glossy eyes blinked up at the blond and Scorpius couldn't help but feel drawn to those brilliant eyes.

"Fight me-" Albus started to say before having a coughing fit.

Quickly Scorpius grabbed the glass of water with his right hand and slid his left arm under the brunet's back to help him sit up. Once the glass pressed against those dry lips Albus drank like a man starved of water. ' _Possibly dehydrated_.' Scorpius thought to himself.

"I won't fight you," Scorpius smiled as he removed the now empty cup and carefully lowered Albus back onto down, "because I know you'd win." This seemed to pacify the brunet as a goofy grin stretched across his face.

"Now!" The blond took a step back and set the cup down on the tray; a tinge of pink staining his face. "I've brought you some lunch as well as your medicine. Normally we would just correct the break in your wrist and leg but upon having a further look at your earlier results the healers discovered a Comminuted fracture on the tibia bone. Therefore I will be removing the bones and administering Skele-Gro. Before we begin would you like something to eat?"

He took the sway of Albus' head as a no and brought his wand out of his long yellow sleeves slowly as to not startle him. "' _Remotio confractus*_ '." Scorpius said confidently and waved his wand in a sideway 'U' first towards the broken arm then at the leg. He confirmed that the spelled worked and all the bones missing in the correct area's then took hold of the glass vial that he been portioned out earlier. "This is going to taste vile and once you ingest it and will feel some pain but we will not be able to administer any other potions during the process."

As Scorpius brought the uncorked vial closer Albus used his good hand to take it away but his hands shock. The blond supported the large tan hand as it tipped the smoking liquid down his throat.

"All at once- there you go." Scorpius gave him a big smile which had the brunet looking at him oddly. Most patients would spit out the first dose which was why he brought a second one. Albus took the whole thing down and barely gaged.

With an awkward cough Scorpius took a step backward and took hold of the tray. "Healer Willow, will be in later for your second dose. Try to get some sleep until then." Then rushed out of the room.

…●·.❣.·●…

It felt so good to be finally leaving this blinding white room. Most of yesterday was blur; which he was thankful for because the healer who delivered his breakfast this morning informed him he had to take 6 dosage of Skele-Gro to replace the bones in his arm. From the stories his father had told him it was extremely painful.

Albus pulled his arm through the jacket his family had brought him. It was a little on the small size but whoever grabbed it probably grabbed the first thing in his closet from his apartment.

"Aren't you done yet?" Lily whined as she yanked the door to his room open; uncaring if he was naked or not.

"Just about, Lils." Albus rolled his eyes at his sister's antics. A quiet knock at the door brought their attention to the figure standing there.

"Are you leaving already?" The blond at the door asked softly. In his hands were to coffee's which bore the hospital's logo.

"Er…yeah. All healed up." Albus made a show of flexing his right arm and wiggling his left leg.

"I'm glad I caught you then." The blond walked towards him and handed him one of the coffee's. "Here this is for you."

"None for me, Scorpy?" Lily pouted. She draped herself over her brother's shoulders and gave 'Scorp' her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Um, no. You're not really my type." 'Scorpy's eyes flickered from Albus to his sister; then he frowned. "And my name's not Scorpy, it's Scorpius."

A darked skinned girl with short bouncy black hair wearing matching yellow robes popped her head into the room and called out. "Get back to work Malfoy!"

"I am, Zabini!" Scorpius called back then looked back to the siblings. "Sorry got to get going on my rounds. I'll see you later?" His tone was hopeful. With a shy smile he turned and walked out.

Albus chuckled and went to take a sip of his coffee when he noticed writing on the side of the cup.

 _Fight me?_  
 _Scorpius ~ Floo ~ Al Niyat_

"Hey Lils." Albus face was beat red. "Why did a really cute healer give me a coffee with 'Fight me' and his floo address on it?"

 _ **The End**_

 _*Remotio confractus - Removal of break_

 _*Al Niyat - Sigma Scorpii is a star system in the constellation Scorpius. It has the traditional name Al Niyat_

 **Next Chapter - Harry/Draco**


End file.
